


Kidnapped

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blowjobs, Crying, Dubious Consent, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Groping, Guilt, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, OOC character, Ooc iwaizumi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vampire AU, Vampires, Will be tagged as necessary, eating ass, iwaoi - Freeform, probably, vampire Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: Oikawa never thought he'd ever be in a situation like this. Being held captive by a vampire. It was ridiculous. Vampires weren't supposed to exist. They were just supposed to be made up creatures. Yet here he was at the mercy of one.





	1. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but apparently my brain is like, "Oh I have an idea!" and then a one-shot gets turned into a story! This was supposed to be porn people! Just porn!

Oikawa never thought he'd ever be in a situation like this. Being held captive by a vampire. It was ridiculous. Vampires weren't supposed to exist. They were just supposed to be made up creatures. Yet here he was at the mercy of one. He choked back tears as the vampire cornered him against the wall in the room he woke up in after being knocked unconscious.

“Tell me human. What do you think my intentions are?” Hajime whispered as he leaned down nuzzling his nose into Oikawa's neck to take in his scent even more making the other shiver. 

Tooru's breath hitched at the feel of iced skin pressing against his neck, and he bit his lip in fear as he held back tears that threatened to fall, “Y-you're going to kill me.”

Hajime chuckled lowly licking a stripe up the side of Oikawa's neck to his ear before quietly saying, “That's not what I had in mind. Maybe a little feeding from you, but how could I kill such a beautiful face?”

“Then..,” Oikawa gulped slightly moving his neck away in disgust, “What are you going to do?” He asked nervously.

Hajime, lightning fast, pressed Oikawa into the wall and gripped his hips, “I'm going to make this beautiful body cry and beg for me,” he smirked licking over his fangs as he stared Oikawa in the eyes.

Tooru's eyes widened in shock and fear. No! No this couldn't be happening! He was going to be...NO! He began struggling, trying to push the other off of him, “You can't! I won't let you!” He cried out.

Hajime raised a brow not even remotely bothered by the struggling, “Oh? Can't I? After all Oikawa Tooru...this will be your first time.”

Tooru froze. How did this vampire know his name, and that....this would be...his first?

“Surprised are we? You think I haven't noticed you? Haven't been following you? I know everything about you my beautiful human,” Hajime said softly as he slid a hand up Oikawa's shirt.

“Please...please don't,” Tooru begged quietly closing his eyes as a few tears escaped.

“I want you though,” Hajime spoke before pressing his cold lips against Oikawa's soft, warm ones.

Tooru gasped opening his teary eyes only to be met with a hard stare from the vampire. He felt a chill run through his bones. Fear wracked his body, and he slowly responded to the kiss, having no other real choice, keeping eye contact with the other. He saw a glint of shock in the vampire's eyes before lust replaced it. 

“Give yourself to me Tooru,” Hajime whispered between kisses. 

Oikawa felt like dying, but it was clear he had no other way out, he was defenseless against this creature, and if he could lessen the pain for himself then he would, “O-okay,” he choked out as tears continued to stain his face.

Hajime growled in satisfaction before diving in to kiss Oikawa again. 

The brown-haired teen kissed back balling his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. This was humiliating and terrifying. He was going to be raped by a vampire. His first time was going to be taken by a vampire. 

Hajime pulled back and slowly kissed Oikawa's cheek before kissing down, settling between his neck and collarbone. He inhaled reveling in the delicious smell, “So good Tooru. Your smell makes me high,” he groaned as he opened his mouth before sinking his fangs into the others neck.

Oikawa gave a crying gasp of shock and pain when his neck was suddenly penetrated by the vampire's fangs. His legs were ready to give out, but a strong arm encircled his waist keeping him up effortlessly. 

“I-it hurts,” he moaned out painfully, but Hajime ignored him in favor of sucking out that sweet, delectable blood. All for him. Only for him.

“P-please. S-stop,” Oikawa whimpered pitifully resting a hand on the back of the vampire's head.

Hajime regretfully pulled off wanting to taste more of Oikawa, but instead lapped at the small rivulets of blood that spilled from the wound before completely licking it so it would start healing.

Tooru let out shaky breaths letting his hand drop back to his side as he stared ahead of him. Feeling the vampire's tongue dragging across the wound. Oh, what he would give just to be able to leave and go home.

“You....taste wonderful,” Hajime whispered as he licked the residual blood off his lips and let the arm around Oikawa's waist slowly slip away back to his side, “It was hard to pull away from you.” 

“Why....why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me go?” Oikawa sniffled holding back a new set of tears.

“Why you ask?” Hajime chuckled, “I thought that was obvious...”

“I won't tell anyone, and no one would believe me anyway!” Oikawa pleaded as he brought his eyes to meet the vampire's.

Hajime scoffed, “I. Want. You.”

“Please. Please don't force me to...,” Tooru trailed off not able to finish the sentence, “I'll let you drink my blood. I won't fight at all!”

Hajime laughed, “I can easily keep you here and do that myself. You're human strength and struggles are nothing to me.”

Not knowing what else to do Tooru surged forward kissing the vampire hard, “Please. I'll give you what you want. Just give me....some time. P-please,” he cried softly.

Hajime's face hardened as he thought it over. He could take what he wants now, and keep the human locked up as his slave, or he could allow him to prepare himself and willingly give up his body becoming his consort, or possible mate. 

For Hajime it was an easy choice, “Fine. You have one week. I will not wait any longer than that.”

Tooru's eyes went impossibly large. He wasn't expecting his request to actually be granted.

“In exchange for your week I still get to feed from you and kiss you whenever I like.”

Oikawa immediately nodded in agreement. If he could spare a few kisses and some blood to give himself a week to try and escape he most certainly would.

Hajime backed up slightly looking the other up and down before cupping Oikawa's cheeks and leaning forward to kiss him.

Tooru allowed his eyes to drift shut and kiss back. If he imagined it as someone other than this vampire he could definitely manage. 

When Hajime pulled back he swallowed thickly, “I will....get going. I will send a butler to bring food for you. Do not try to escape. There are other vampires who aren't as nice as me, and if they get to you before I do. You won't see the next day,” he warned as he turned towards the door.

Oikawa nodded slowly even though the vampire couldn't see it before realizing something.., “Wait! What's your name?”

The vampire turned and gave a small grin as he looked Oikawa in the eyes, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a kudos and/or comment to let me know how it is so far! Thank you! Constructive criticism is always welcome please no hate! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo chapter number 2! Sooo still no rape guys, so even though the warning IS there it is for the future! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it!

“Hajime....,” Oikawa spoke softly once the vampire left, and heard the click of a lock. It was a name that rolled off the tongue well. 

….This creature didn't deserve that kind of name. 

So, what will be to the chagrin of the vampire in the future, Oikawa came up with something he thought more suiting for 'Hajime.' He couldn't wait to test out the new name he thought fitting and knew would irk the shorter male. 

That is....if Tooru hadn't found a way to escape by that point. 

With that thought in mind he began carefully looking around the room. Searching for anything that could be of any use. Nothing of value that could help in an escape stood out, though. There was a bookcase filled with thick books that were intricately marked. Useless. A desk with unused paper and ink with a quill feather. Useless. A soft and plush bed with silk sheets held up by a golden sculpted bed frame. Convenient for now, but useless for his escape. That was about all there was in the room save for a door marked “Akemi” which Oikawa quickly found out was locked once he walked over and tried to open it. 

Opposite of the door across the room was a window. Tooru took in a deep breath only hoping by some miracle that it wasn't bolted or locked. 

He walked over to the window inspecting it. Red drapes were held back by gold thick ropes allowing a view to the outside to be seen from the window. His eyes scanned from top to bottom not seeing any type of bolts to show that the window was forced to stay shut. Oikawa carefully peaked out to see the landscape, and his eyes widened slightly. 

Woods. 

Just the woods. That's all he could see. So, not only was he being held captive, but of course he was taken from civilization. His gaze viewed over the trees by a few feet which meant he was quite high up. Still, regardless of how high he was, and the possibility of getting lost in the woods, he would risk it if it meant he could escape the inevitable of him staying here. With this thought in mind he held his breath as he pushed the bottom of the window upwards. A creaking sound was made as the window moved up allowing a small breeze to flow through and hit his chest.

Tooru let out the breath he was holding as a quiet laugh escaped his mouth, “Holy shit,” he whispered. He could really leave. He'd have to be careful since it was obviously going to be dangerous getting down from this height, and who knows what the woods would entail, but he could go! He could escape this place, and not be forced to have sex with a vampire who kidnapped him. Giddy joy began to fill him as the prospect of freedom played in his mind. 

Just then there was a knock at the door and Tooru quickly shut the window and ran over to the bed sitting down on it. He watched as the handle twisted and the door was opened. In came two, what Oikawa assumed, butlers. 

“Oh, he is pretty. He really looks like “him” don't you think Matsukawa?” The shorter male with strawberry hair spoke with a smile on his face as he looked at the taller one who had a grin plastered to him.

“Yeah he does actually. That's probably why Iwaizumi took him in the first place,” the one known as Matsukawa spoke with the grin still on him.

“Oh he looks frightened,” Strawberry laughed, “Hey, listen my name is Hanamaki Takahiro, and this is Matsukawa Issei.”

“Um....,” Oikawa began confused wondering who this “Him” character was.

“We're the butlers of Master Iwaizumi's mansion. Well, there are more of course, but we're the favorite and most prized butlers,” Hanamaki said smirking, and for some reason Oikawa found it hard to believe what he was saying, “Iwaizumi said to bring you food, but what kind of a host makes their guest, kidnapped or not, eat in a room alone? Such horrible manners.”

“Yes dear I know, Iwaizumi is the worst,” Matsukawa chuckled.

“Anyway, we're here to take you to the dining room so you can eat like a proper guest,” Hanamaki grinned.

“Oh....that's fine, I'm not really hungry,” Tooru said quietly.

“Mhm eat first then try and escape later. You'll need all your energy anyway if you're going to attempt to use the window,” Hanamaki spoke knowingly.

“How did you...”

“You're not very quiet when it comes to slamming windows shut and running to the bed,” Matsukawa piped in laughing.

“Aren't you....going to try and stop me though?” Oikawa asked still confused.

“Nah,” Hanamaki shrugged, “Besides it's not like you'd get far anyway. We're deep in the woods, and Iwaizumi is the fastest vampire out of all of us, and we're all considerably faster than humans, so regardless he'll find you and bring you back.”

Oikawa frowned upon hearing this. Even if the chances of Iwaizumi not finding him in the woods were slim he still needed to take the chance because he would never be free if he didn't at least try. 

“Now, are you going to come down and eat dinner?” Hanamaki asked.

Tooru gave a huff but nodded as he stood up.

“Oh good, I thought I was going to have to drag you down and force feed you,” Hanamaki chuckled jokingly. 

Oikawa gulped as he walked over to them, “So...will...Iwa-chan be joining me?” he asked.

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa stilled, their eyes widening, “What did you just say?” Matsukawa asked quietly.

“U-um....I-Iwa-chan...” he said timidly. 

They all stood quietly for about ten seconds before the silence was broken.

“Oh my God! We have to keep him Issei!” Hanamaki laughed as he threw an arm around Tooru's shoulders, “I already like you! Anything that can annoy Iwaizumi is what we cherish, and that name will undoubtedly drive him crazy!”

Oikawa couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle at that.

 

“And as for your question. Yes, he will, but since you know what vampires require as sustenance.....you're probably going to be his dinner,” Matsukawa spoke quieting his voice near the end.

Tooru shuddered at the thought, but nodded anyway as he followed the two out of the room and through the mansion. The hallways were tall and long, lit with small chandeliers in rows the whole way down. The walls were a forest green with designs painted in brown that never seemed to end. It all captured Oikawa's attention pulling him into a daydream state making him unaware of the rest of his surroundings including the duo walking in front of him. 

-oOo-

When Oikawa came back from his daydream he noticed that he was no longer trailing behind Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He looked around the hallway, all the walls looking the same, and sighed. Just his luck he'd get lost in a mansion owned by a vampire, but then this could be the chance he needs. No one is around, and if he can find the entrance he can escape! 

Tooru began jogging down the halls turning down corridors he hoped would lead him to an exit. As he turned down one of the corridors he ran straight into what seemed to be all well-toned muscle hidden behind clothing. He closed his eyes ready for the pain to come with him being knocked down, but none ever came as a hand quickly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back upright and into the well-toned muscle behind clothing. He slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a glare from hard green ones.

“I-Iwa-chan?” Tooru spoke in confusion.

The green eyes narrowed into thin slits as anger etched the rest of Iwaizumi's face, “What did you just call me Tooru?”

Oikawa's eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

Iwaizumi glared harder at Oikawa for a few seconds before his face relaxed and a smirk formed on his lips as he slipped the hand down from the taller male's lower back to his ass.

Oikawa took a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening.

Hajime chuckled and licked his lips, “Tooru do I need to repeat myself?”

Oikawa shook his head, “I-Iwa-chan...I said Iwa-chan,” he quietly spoke looking down.

Hajime tightened his hand on Oikawa's ass upon hearing the nickname bestowed upon him, “That is a troublesome name Tooru,” he whispered into Oikawa's ear.

The latter shivered as he kept his gaze down, “I like it though,” he said licking his seemingly dry lips. 

Iwaizumi used his free hand to grab Oikawa's chin and lift his head to look in his eyes, “Did Matsukawa and Hanamaki put you up to this? They were supposed to be bringing you down for dinner, but instead you're running around the halls. It wouldn't surprise me. They're both so very.....annoying, and do anything in their power to make sure anything and everything gets on my nerves,” he spoke casually.

Maybe that's how he'd gotten lost. Maybe they just left him because he doubted he would've been able to just drift off from them, daydreaming or not.

“The name thing no....I came up with that one by myself because you're holding me here against my will, but the getting lost in the halls....I don't know. I was sort of zoning out and when I came back from it they were no longer in front of me,” Oikawa spoke honestly.

“Those idiots,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he let his hand drop from Oikawa's chin to join his other hand on the brunette's ass and massage it gently. 

Oikawa bit his lip as a blush tinted his cheeks, “Well....we should um...head to dinner right?” He asked hoping that would get the vampire to stop.

Hajime hummed as he looked Tooru in the eyes, “Kiss me first,” he demanded, “Like you mean it of course,” he added.

Oikawa nodded and hesitantly leaned forward pressing his lips against the cold one's of Iwaizumi. He felt the shorter male's tongue lick against his bottom lip, and had to keep from cringing as he allowed his mouth to open. 

Hajime couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as Oikawa easily gave into his commands. He thrust his tongue into the others mouth entwining their wet appendages pulling a quiet moan from the brunette. The subtle moan went straight to his dick, and a groan escaped his own lips as he gripped Tooru's ass harder and pressed him closer.

Oikawa wouldn't admit that the kiss was actually nice, or that he might be enjoying the attention to his ass. He would never admit these things when he was being held against his will, and had no choice in the matter because regardless of the situation, regardless of how attractive Iwaizumi was, which Oikawa wouldn't admit either, he was still kidnapped, almost raped, soon-to-be raped, and who knows what else would happen. 

Iwaizumi slid his hands lower to grip Oikawa's thighs and hoist him into the air making the taller subconsciously wrap his legs around the shorter one's waist. A growl left Hajime's lips that melted into the kiss as he pressed Tooru up against the wall.

“Fuck, I gave you a week didn't I, and what it's been maybe an hour or two, and I already want to devour you again,” Hajime spoke as he pulled from the kiss slightly so their lips brushed against each other as he spoke. 

A pleasant shiver ran down Oikawa's spine, “Keep your promise of a week to me got it?”

“Mmm no worries Tooru, I'll keep my promise,” Hajime chuckled as he pressed gentle kisses to Oikawa's neck.

“We should probably get to dinner now,” Oikawa moaned softly, cursing himself for letting the moan slip.

“I have my dinner right in front of me,” Hajime chuckled as he sunk his teeth down into Oikawa's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've been so blocked on what to actually write because this was originally just supposed to be a one-shot but then it turned into, "Hey here's a IwaOi Vampire fic no one asked for." So yeah, please leave a kudos and drop a comment it let s me know that people are still interested in what I'm writing! Thanks for reading regardless guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rape is next chapter, and I feel like you're all going to hate me when you reach the end.

“A-ah!” Oikawa gasped letting his head fall back against the wall as Iwaizumi drank from his neck. One of his hands made its way up to the back of the vampire's head and tangled in his hair. “I-Iwa-chan,” he said breathlessly as he tightened his legs around the others waist, “S-stop. You'll kill me.”

Hajime reluctantly pulled away licking at the bleeding wound, “Tooru, you are really just too delicious,” he spoke as Oikawa panted slightly and looked down at the monster holding him. 

Hajime lifted his head to meet Oikawa's gaze, “You're really...tempting me,” he chuckled letting his tongue swipe across his lips before sighing, “I promised that you only needed to feed me and kiss me whenever I want, but I need something more to satisfy me Tooru.”

“I-I need time! P-please don't rape me! You just said a minute ago you'd keep your promise!” Oikawa began frantically, and Hajime quickly smashed their lips together to stop the brunette from continuing.

“Calm down Tooru. I won't rape you, but I need something to satisfy me. Will you allow me to please you in order to please myself?” Hajime asked as he pulled away so he could look into the others eyes. 

Oikawa gave a confused look as he stared down in to shining green eyes, “H-how?” he asked.

A smirk reached Hajime's lips as he firmly held Oikawa up by his thighs and began walking down the hall twisting and turning through different corridors. 

How he could know which one was which and where he was, was beyond Oikawa. Then realization donned on the taller male that he was still being held with his legs around the vampire's waist and arms around his neck. A blush quickly found its way to his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. He wouldn't admit how great it actually felt to be held like this because no matter what this was wrong. This was against his will, and there was no way he was allowed to like being carried like this by some really handsome vampire. Who had vibrant, bright green eyes, and a sharp jawline that looked smooth but rough, and his arms. Impossibly perfect. Wait! No, this isn't what Oikawa thought! 

“Tooru?” Hajime asked, pulling Oikawa from his thoughts, “You seem rather distracted. Why is that?” he smirked.

Oikawa's blush only grew and he looked away, “I don't....I'm afraid. I've never done anything, and this isn't how I thought any of this would go! I....I'm afraid,” he spoke trailing off at the end.

Hajime watched Oikawa curiously as they soon reached the room the brunette was being held captive in, or in other words Hajime's bedroom, “What would happen in a week then hmm? You'd prepare yourself enough to willingly give yourself to me?”

“I....,” Oikawa began but closed his mouth still looking away and not wanting to answer. Truthfully, he wasn't sure, and that really did scare him. It had only been a couple of hours. How could his mind even consider the possibility of willingly giving himself over to his captor. To this...this creature.

Hajime opened the door with one hand and stepped in closing it behind him ignoring the fact that Oikawa never answered his question. He leaned forward and nuzzled the space between Oikawa's neck and collar bone, “Always exposing yourself to me Tooru. That may get you into trouble at some point,” he laughed softly.

Oikawa huffed and pursed his lips together as he felt Iwaizumi's face pressed into the skin of his neck. It (not) surprisingly felt really good which Oikawa hated, “Let's just hope it doesn't,” he said with an ounce of bravado that quickly dissipated.

Hajime walked them over to the bed and laid Oikawa down on it with himself still between his legs, “Yes let's hope indeed,” he whispered into Oikawa's ear before nipping and licking at his neck leaving marks, “For now though let me satisfy you and myself.”

Oikawa took a nervous breath and balled his hands into fists around Iwaizumi's neck, “How...you never answered how?”

Iwaizumi could only grin as he slid his hands to the front of Oikawa's pants and began undoing them.

Oikawa's eyes immediately widened as he began to wiggle struggling, “No! You said you wouldn't! You said you'd wait!” 

“Calm down!” Iwaizumi firmly demanded grabbing Oikawa's hands and pinning him to he mattress making him go rigid and stare fearfully at the vampire, “I'm not going to do that. Just trust me for a minute.”

“Why would I ever give you a shred of trust?” 

“I could just rip your clothes off without your consent and get my pleasure.”

Oikawa gave a silent gulp as he relaxed himself and allowed Iwaizumi to continue.

Hajime waited a second before going ahead and releasing Oikawa moving his hands to finish undoing his pants before pulling them off along with his boxers. 

Oikawa was absolutely humiliated as he pressed his legs together and quickly pressed his hands over his half hard erection. 

“So you are at least a little excited hmm?” Hajime chuckled as he pulled Oikawa's legs apart.

Oikawa whimpered and looked up at the ceiling as tears brimmed his eyes. The embarrassment he felt couldn't get any worse.

Hajime leaned down and gently kissed Oikawa's hands, “Tooru if you could be so kind as to move your hands.”

The brunette bit his lip and slowly moved his hands allowing Iwaizumi to see all of him. Said male only smirked upon seeing Oikawa's hesitance, “You truly are beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed the taller male's inner thigh, “Such beauty needs to be cherished,” he continued as he moved to kiss his hip and dragged his hands up the others thighs. 

Oikawa bit his lip harder and tightly shut his eyes letting a few tears escape as he tried to hold back any sound from coming out of his mouth. He's never been touched like this before, and though he'd essentially known what it would be like, considering he was eighteen, he wasn't stupid, this was still very different. It felt a lot better than he'd expected to be touched even like this, but he couldn't be okay with this. It wasn't his choice. No matter how gentle Iwaizumi was being Oikawa just couldn't enjoy this. Right?

Hajime continued to kiss and roam Oikawa's body with his hands and mouth making the latter shiver and let out quiet moans, “Turn over onto your hands and knees,” Hajime whispered huskily.

Oikawa wanted to plea with the vampire not to do anything, but he knew it was useless, and so began slowly turning over.

Hajime licked his lips as he got a full view of Oikawa's beautiful, plump ass. He grabbed a cheek in each hand and squeezed the flesh loving the smooth, softness. A small laugh pulled from his lips as he heard Oikawa trying to hold back a surprised gasp.

“Such a beautiful body you have Tooru, and the sounds you make? Music to my ears,” Hajime groaned lustfully as he leaned down and kissed one of Oikawa's cheeks, “Relax yourself, and enjoy what I am about to do to you,” he spoke before spreading Oikawa open revealing the tight ring of muscle. He leaned in to slowly drag his tongue over it resulting in a loud cry from the brunette.

“W-what are you doing? I thought you wanted to...to...,” Oikawa trailed off.

“I said I would like to pleasure you in order to pleasure myself. I have imagined you becoming undone under my touch, and if I can get off on just the image I know, and can't wait, to see you come undone in person because of me,” Hajime ghosted his breath over that tight ring before licking at it again.

Oikawa couldn't believe what was happening. The vampire.....Iwaizumi was eating his ass. 

Hajime teasingly licked around the muscle before pushing past it with his tongue pulling a surprised moan from Oikawa. The shorter male chuckled as he pushed in further tasting the other.

It became increasingly hard for Oikawa to keep himself up on his hands, and soon he caved letting his arms drop making his ass stick out more. He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and gave a small cry as Iwaizumi's tongue pushed deeper inside him. He'd never felt anything like this not even when he had his own fingers inside himself. 

Hajime slowly licked at Oikawa's insides thrusting his tongue in and out gently. He wished he could see the look on the others face right now. See how gorgeous he looked with his face flushed and filled with lust. 

Oikawa curled his toes and gripped the sheets moaning as Iwaizumi's tongue worked magic inside him, “P-please,” he begged unsure of what exactly he was begging for. 

Hajime pulled his tongue from Oikawa's ass and licked from the small of his back up his spine to his neck, “I want to bite you again, but I've already fed, and you've still not had your dinner,” Hajime growled as he used a hand to run down Oikawa's side to his ass and groped it, “But I can bite without drinking,” he added as he retracted his fangs and bit Oikawa's neck. 

Oikawa whined and tilted his head as he felt Iwaizumi's teeth on him without breaking skin. He felt his tongue lick at his neck as he sucked on the spot.

Hajime felt his dick twitch at the whine that escaped the others mouth. He couldn't wait for this week to be up, but for now this would have to do. He let his fingers fall between Oikawa's crack and pressed against his entrance teasingly as he pulled from his neck, “Kiss me,” he demanded.

Oikawa turned his head to face Iwaizumi and pressed his lips against the vampire's. A moan escaped his mouth that was swallowed by the other as a finger was pressed into him. It felt weird but good. 

Hajime licked at Oikawa's bottom lip wanting entrance. He felt the others mouth open and quickly pushed his tongue to entwine with Oikawa's as he pushed his finger in deeper. 

“M-more,” Oikawa moaned between kisses not realizing what he'd said.

Hajime had to control himself from taking Oikawa then and there. The brunette was basically asking for it, but he'd promised. He'd given his word that he wouldn't. So instead he pushed in a second finger thrusting them a little bit harder and hitting Oikawa's prostate.

Oikawa gave a yelp as blinding pleasure shot up his spine. What. Was. That. It felt amazing, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel it again. 

Hajime could only grin as he found the taller male's sweet spot and began aiming for it, hitting it relentlessly.

Cries and moans ripped from Oikawa's throat that were being muffled by Iwaizumi's mouth on his. The kisses became sloppy but passionate as a heat began to build in Oikawa's stomach. 

“Are you close Tooru? Would you like to cum?” Hajime asked against Oikawa's lips receiving a quick nod from the latter. 

Hajime pulled his fingers from Oikawa and flipped him onto his back before settling between his legs. He immediately thrust his fingers back in at a brutal pace as his other hand found Oikawa's cock and began stroking in time to the thrusts. 

It was all so fast that Oikawa had barely taken a breath and cried out as his ass and dick were assaulted, “I-Iwa-chan!” he screamed arching his back off the bed.

Hajime smirked, “That's it Tooru. Cum for me,” he spoke.

Oikawa felt the coil in his stomach spring and snap and he came hard onto his stomach and Iwaizumi's hand. 

“Wow master Iwaizumi that was quite a show,” a voice said from the bedroom entrance.

Hajime quickly withdrew his fingers from Oikawa and turned his head to glare at Hanamaki and Matsukawa who were both standing in the entrance with smirks on their faces. 

“What are you two doing here?” He growled as Oikawa curled into a ball of embarrassment. 

“Well we were just wondering where you two were since neither of you showed up for dinner, and yet here you are. Master we thought you had more patience than that,” Hanamaki chuckled with a small smirk.

“Yes dear Iwa-chan, we thought you could at least hold yourself back from devouring and deflowering him till after dinner,” Matsukawa laughed.

Oikawa whined as more tears began to fill his eyes.

Hajime immediately noticed even though his eyes were trained on the two in the doorway, “Both of you leave my presence before I stake you both,” he said threateningly. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki just shrugged still smirking as they left closing the door.

Hajime turned back to Oikawa, “I apologize for them. I do hope you at least enjoyed yourself.”

Oikawa just nodded still curled in a ball.

Hajime sighed softly as he looked down at his clothed erection. He supposed he'd have to take care of it himself after dinner. Those idiots completely ruined the mood, and he could've possibly gotten Tooru suck him off if he was lucky, but no they barge in and destroyed those chances completely.

“Would you...like to go to dinner now?” 

Oikawa raised his head slightly to look over at Iwaizumi, “But....you didn't...you're not even naked,” Oikawa stated.

“You're right, but I can't imagine you'd like to do anything else after those idiots being in here.”

Oikawa gave a small sniffle and wiped at his tears as he sat up, “Y-you're not going to make me....,” he started but was cut off.

“No, I'm not. I pleasured you. I never asked or expected you to return the favor yet. I was supposed to get off on pleasuring you, and then they...interrupted before I could continue.”

Oikawa hadn't known what to say. He was sure that Iwaizumi was going to make him at least do something to get him off, but he was just....holding back, “T-thank you,” he whispered.

Hajime nodded, “Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up then redress, and we'll go to dinner.”

Oikawa stood grabbing his pants and boxers as he walked to the bathroom. His legs felt like jelly, and his ass felt weirdly loose. He'd literally just been eaten out and fingered by a vampire. A vampire who was his kidnapper no less. And to make matters worse he had actually enjoyed it quite a bit. He didn't want to admit it because it just wasn't right and was completely wrong. 

But....

Iwaizumi took his time and was gentle with him. Made sure he was being pleasured and not pained. That seemed to contrast with what he was expecting considering how the vampire acted not but only a few hours ago when he was about to rape him. 

Oikawa shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Regardless, Iwaizumi still kidnapped him and was holding him here against his will. 

Hajime waited for Oikawa as he readjusted himself in his pants. This was no easy feat. He wanted to honestly just pin the brunette down and fuck him senseless. He wanted raw and wild sex, but he'd have to wait for a while for that because he doubted, even when they did have sex, that it would be anything more than gentle and sensual which wasn't bad, but not what he craved at the moment. 

Soon Oikawa emerged from the bathroom his pants back in place. A blush still showed on his cheeks as he walked over to Iwaizumi, “So...um, what's for dinner?” he asked before adding, “For me?”

Hajime chuckled as he ignored the stiffness in his pants, “How does lobster sound?” 

-oOo-

Dinner had gone smoothly enough, and once he was finished eating it was back to the bedroom to be locked in. 

Even though he was alone and could attempt an escape he was still too exhausted after....the activities that took place before dinner, so he postponed the escape to tomorrow when he'd have more energy.

When Iwaizumi returned to the room Oikawa was already fast asleep in the bed. He soon joined the other male and pulled him into his arms watching him sleep.

-oOo-

It was early morning, and Iwaizumi was already gone from the room as Oikawa woke up. Realizing the vampire was already out Oikawa quickly got out of bed slipping on his shoes and headed to the window. The sun was in the middle of coming up, and now was his best opportunity because it was dark enough not to be seen, but when he was in the woods it would be daylight. 

Oikawa slipped open the window and took a deep breath before carefully slipping out onto the ledge. How exactly was he getting down? He hadn't planned that at all. He looked around him and noticed that each window had a ledge including the ones beneath him. So, ever so smoothly he made his way down from window ledge to window ledge. Each window he couldn't resist looking through to make sure he wasn't caught. 

At the second to last window he looked in, and his eyes widened as he immediately spotted Iwaizumi who's back was to him. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were both standing in front of him suppressing laughter as they both saw Oikawa. Hanamaki even winked at Oikawa as if saying good luck. The brown-haired male took a deep breath and gave them a smirk of his own and winked back before climbing down the rest of the way. 

He'd done it! He was on the ground, and now...now all he had to do was get his ass through these damned woods! He paused for only a moment before sprinting in. He didn't know which direction was best, but he figured he had to at least start somewhere. 

-oOo-

An hour had passed and Oikawa's sprint turned into a mild jog. He was sweaty and panting, but he just knew it'd be worth it in the end once he found civilization. 

A branch snapped and Oikawa froze mid jog looking around warily. Had Iwaizumi already found out? Had he already found him?

“Well, what do we have here?” A deep voice spoke behind Oikawa making him jump turning around only to be met with trees.

“Something wrong?” The voice spoke from behind Oikawa again, and again he turned to be met with no one. 

Oikawa was not having any of it and began sprinting straight forward. He'd only gotten about a hundred feet before he was tackled to the ground by something quick. Or rather someone quick.

Oikawa groaned as he tried to sit up but was immediately shoved back down by a hand on his chest.

“You smell amazing, and you're out here all alone, but I smell someone on you,” the man above him spoke before leaning down to give a long sniff taking in Oikawa's scent, “Ah, Iwaizumi. I should've known. You do favor 'him' quite a bit,” he chuckled.

Oikawa gulped as he stared above him at this beast of a man if he even was one, which Oikawa suspected he wasn't just from his previous words. Just his luck he'd run into another vampire, but wait....hadn't Iwaizumi warned him of this? What if this vampire killed him?

“I can smell your fear, and it is truly something delightful,” the man chuckled again, “My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. You'll want to remember it when you're screaming and crying it in a few minutes.”

Oikawa's eyes widened as he began to push at Ushijima's hand on his chest, “W-what?”

“Well, you are quite beautiful, and I always was jealous of Iwaizumi for having such a beauty to himself once, and I'd rather get a taste this time,” Ushijima spoke grabbing Oikawa's wrists and pinng his arms above his head as a smirk formed on his face.

“You can't! You can't do this! I've never even...,” he stopped himself from continuing.

“Oh? You're a virgin too? He hasn't even taken you yet? He must truly want you. Well, this makes everything so much better. Not only am I about to rape Iwaizumi's new lover, but his virgin lover,” Ushijima chuckled as he used one hand to hold Oikawa's wrists in place and snaked the other down to his pants.

“NO! Stop!” Oikawa yelled, “Help! Iwa-chan!” he cried out.

This just brought forth another chuckle from the man above him, “You think he can hear you? All the way out here? No one can hear you. No one can help you. No one wants to help you. Accept your fate already.”

Oikawa couldn't just accept this. He couldn't, but it still seemed to be happening. He felt his pants being ripped off and tried hard to stop it. 

“Who are you going to cry out for when I fuck you?” Ushijima whispered maliciously.

“...I-Iwa-chan,” he whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I seriously debated on Iwaizumi and Oikawa having some consensual smexies before the rape scene, but I figured why not make it more tragic and have his virginity stolen....by Ushijima nonetheless....ehehe please don't hate me! Anyway drop a comment and leave a kudos! They feed my soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay! So, first and foremost here is where the Rape/Non-Con Elements show up. It is non-penetrative, but it still forced so the tag will stay. I hope you guys enjoy this quick update even though it's shit lol

“Wrong answer,” Ushijima growled as he smacked Oikawa hard across the cheek.

Oikawa felt his head turn from the strength of the smack and couldn't will himself to turn it back towards the vampire above him. He was for sure going to be raped this time. No one was going to save him, and he doubted he could talk himself out of this. At least with Iwaizumi he was able to compromise, but this vampire didn't seem the type to do so. 

“If you answer wrong again I'll fuck you without any preparation. Now...who's name are you going to cry out,” Ushijima asked again grabbing the brunette's chin and forcing him to meet his glare.

Oikawa couldn't help the tears that bubbled to his eyes. He bit his lip as he whimpered out a quiet, “Ushijima.”

The vampire smirked and gave Oikawa's wrists, that were still being held above his head, a tight squeeze, “That's right. Now suck,” he chuckled as he used his free hand to thrust two of his fingers into Oikawa's mouth.

Oikawa felt the tears fall over the brim of his eyes as he lathered the fingers in his saliva. 

Ushijima gave a small groan feeling his dick twitch at the thought of having Oikawa's mouth on him. Oh, he'd have to try that out before he fucked him, but first he needed to stretch out the virgin. With that thought it mind he pulled his fingers from those plump lips and moved his hand to Oikawa's ass. He slowly pushed in his spit-covered middle finger drawing a hitched breath from the brunette, “You are extremely tight,” Ushijima began, “You must really be a virgin, and here I thought you were just saying it to get me to stop,” he chuckled menacingly. 

Oikawa bit his lip as he shut his eyes trying to imagine anything but what was happening. This was nothing like when Iwaizumi had done it. Ushijima's fingers felt wrong. They weren't pleasurable like Iwaizumi's were. 

A small cry left his lips, and his eyes snapped open as the man above him began to thrust his finger in and out of him at a rapid pace. He wasn't slow. He wasn't gentle. He was brutal, and it hurt. 

Ushijima soon pushed in a second finger and sped up his already quick pace. To be honest, he didn't care about actually prepping the human, but since he was a virgin, doing so would make it less of a struggle when he was fucking that tight hole.

The tears cascaded down Oikawa's cheeks as pain pulsed through his ass. This vampire only had his fingers inside him, and it was already painful. He couldn't imagine what his....no. He couldn't think about it. 

After what seemed like hours, Ushijima pulled his fingers free of Oikawa's ass, “Before we get to the main event there's something else I'd like to do. Something that will make that mouth of yours a little more useful,” the taller male laughed lowly. 

Oikawa's eyes scrunched in confusion before realization donned on him, and his eyes widened in horror before he tightly pursed his lips shut. 

“Now, now don't be like that,” Ushijima chuckled as he leaned down in Oikawa's face ghosting his breath over the others before whispering, “I hope you like to choke.” 

Oikawa clenched his eyes shut and tuned out the vampire. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want....he didn't want any of this. 

Just then the weight on top of Oikawa was lifted, and there was no one holding him down. He gave a gasping breath and opened his eyes looking around and caught site of Iwaizumi on top of Ushijima. 

Iwaizumi was here. Iwaizumi was going to save him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled in relief as he scrambled to stand up. His lower half was still bare bringing a blush to his cheeks as he pulled his shirt down to try and save some dignity.

Hajime growled as he punched Ushijima in the face, “If you ever fucking touch him again I will kill you,” he barked.

Ushijima smirked as he kicked Iwaizumi off of him, “Oh, I'll touch him and more,” he spoke confidently standing up and keeping his eyes trained on the other.

Hajime glared at the taller vampire as he picked himself up and stood between Oikawa and him, “If you think I'll let you come anywhere near him...”

“That's not up to you,” Ushijima interrupted with a smirk, “Semi, Tendou, Shirabu, come,” he spoke simply, and out of nowhere there were three new faces that had surrounded Iwaizumi.

Hajime groaned in annoyance as he looked from one vampire to the next.

“My, my someone is quite protective of such a cuuuute human,” The crazy red-haired vampire, known as Tendou, spoke with a sinister smile.

“MY human,” Hajime corrected as his brows furrowed further in anger. He looked to Oikawa and motioned with his eyes for him to run.

Tendou didn't miss the quick eye glance between the two and suddenly charged forward tackling Iwaizumi, followed suit by the other two vampires.

As soon as Oikawa had gotten the look he turned booking it back in the direction of where he thought Iwaizumi's mansion was. He knew he wasn't going to get far, but it was still devastating when he felt himself being knocked to the ground. He quickly stood regretting it though as he felt arms encircling his waist that weren't Iwaizumi's, “Let me go!” he yelled pushing at the arms around him.

A cold chill ran down Oikawa's spine as he felt the vampire's breath on is neck, “I don't think so. Now, let's go put on a show for your dear Iwaizumi,” he chuckled quietly as he dragged Oikawa back to where Iwaizumi was currently forced on is knees by Shirabu and Semi.

“Oh! Looky! He caught him! Again!” Tendou laughed as he grabbed Iwaizumi by the hair and pulled on it.

A growl tore from Hajime's mouth as he glared up at the redhead.

Tendou just grinned before forcing Iwaizumi's head back to the scene before him. 

Oikawa was on his knees as Ushijima undid his pants pulling them down mid thigh, “Now, if you don't want them to hurt Iwaizumi I would suggest you get started on pleasuring me,” he whispered so only Oikawa could hear.

Why did this vampire think he cared at all for Iwaizumi's well-being? Because he definitely did not. So, why was he grabbing Ushijima's cock and taking the tip into his mouth?

“Tooru! Stop! Don't do this!” Hajime yelled out.

Oikawa cringed as tears flooded his eyes again, and he took in Ushijima deeper into his mouth. 

Ushijima groaned placing a hand on the back of Oikawa's head as he looked over to Iwaizumi and smirked, “Your mouth feels amazing....Tooru.”

Hajime struggled trying to free himself as anger coursed through his veins. How dare he! How dare he call HIS Tooru by his name! 

“Oh! He's taking Ushijima's dick so well! It's like he's a little slut who just wants to be fucked from all ends!” Tendou chuckled lowly into Iwaizumi's ear making him growl.

Oikawa felt Ushijima's cock hit the back of his throat and looked up pleadingly at the vampire as if asking for him to stop.

Ushijima met his eyes and just smirked before using his hand to force Oikawa to swallow all of his dick. He heard gagging sounds coming from the shorter male and licked his lips in amusement. 

Tears streamed down Oikawa's face as he choked on the cock in his mouth. It was huge and disgusting and not what he wanted, and he could hear Iwaizumi screaming in the background. 

“Move,” Ushijima demanded, and Oikawa began to bob his head up and down swirling his tongue along the length as he did. 

He was inexperienced, Ushijima could tell, but it didn't make it feel any less pleasurable, and he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly and pulled Oikawa off, “Get on all fours.”

Oikawa gulped and looked to Iwaizumi who shook his head furiously telling him not too. He gave a sad smile as he hesitantly turned over getting on his hands and knees, “I'm sorry Iwa-chan....Hajime,” he whispered staring at the ground as tears continued to fall from his eyes. 

Ushijima could only grunt in satisfaction as he got on his knees behind Oikawa. He bent over and bit into Oikawa's neck as he rubbed his dick up against the brunette's ass and between his cheeks pulling a small whimper and shiver from the brunette.

Oikawa bit into his lip painfully as he dug his fingers into the soft ground beneath him. This was actually happening.

“Fuck him good Wakatoshi!” Tendou laughed loudly.

And in that moment Hajime saw red and screamed as he broke free from the two vampires restraining him. He was mid charge when a voice broke out,

“Stop!”

Everyone froze. 

Everyone knew that voice.

“....Sugawara,” Hajime spoke lowly. 

Sugawara Koushi. He was a vampire of great beauty, and his eyes could make any man, woman, vampire, werewolf, or whatever bend to his will. 

Ushijima pulled from Oikawa's neck and looked up, only to lock eyes with the gray-haired vampire.

“Toshi,” Suga began firmly, “Back away, and let him go.”

Ushijima growled as his eyes hardened. He wanted to resist those beautiful eyes, but he never could. So, reluctantly he pulled back from Oikawa standing and pulling his pants back up.

Oikawa was beyond confused as he quickly stood running over to Iwaizumi, who took him in his arms.

“Iwa-chan.....my....my pants are..” Oikawa began quietly forgetting about his neck at the moment as a blushed spread to his cheeks, and Iwaizumi quickly caught on before removing his jacket to at least somewhat help with covering up the brunette. 

“Koushi, you have no business here,” Ushijima spoke as he glared at the pale vampire who gave a warm smile in response as he walked closer. 

Suga was only about a foot away from the taller male before said male's arm was around his waist pulling him close, “I always have business here,” Suga answered looking up into Ushijima's eyes.

Hajime picked Oikawa up bridal style before looking around only to see the other three vampires were long gone. More than likely in fear from being used by Sugawara and his eyes. He looked back to said vampire, who was now pressed up against a tree with his legs wrapped around Ushijima's waist. 

Hajime caught the silver-haired man's gaze from over Ushijima's shoulder and he froze. Those eyes hardened as they looked into Iwaizumi's before he gave a head gesture telling him to go.

Hajime didn't have to think twice as he ran off towards his mansion. 

-oOo-

Upon reaching the mansion, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were right outside waiting, “How bad is it?” Matsukawa asked.

“He was fingered and forced to suck Ushijima's dick,” Hajime growled quietly and bluntly as he walked past them. 

When Iwaizumi was inside Hanamaki turned to Matsukawa, “Mattsun....this...this is our fault. We should've said something,” he whispered feeling guilt wash over him.

Matsukawa side-eyed the pink-haired male before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “We cannot change that now Makki,” he responded as they walked back into the mansion. 

-oOo-

Ushijima bit into Suga's neck as he fucked the smaller vampire against a tree. He drank freely not worried about killing the silver-haired man since he was already undead.

“Do not go near him again,” Suga moaned as Ushijima hit his prostate. Each thrust pushed him harder against the tree, and though it hurt to have his back rubbing against it the pleasure more than made up for it.

Ushijima pulled back licking and kissing at the bleeding wound, “Who are you to stop me Koushi?” he spoke giving a particularly hard thrust.

“I can make you,” Suga gasped digging his nails into the clothes on Ushijima's shoulders.

“How's Daichi Kou?” Ushijima asked changing the subject abruptly.

Suga glared into Ushijima's eyes before licking his lips and saying, “Don't.”

“Why not?” Ushijima questioned as he backed away from the tree and sat on the ground knees bent with Suga in his lap.

Suga was panting as he continued to glare into Ushijima's eyes and started bouncing in his lap, “He is fine Wakatoshi....just...ngh....fine,” Suga breathlessly moaned as his prostate was abused each time he sank down. 

“Then why are you riding my dick?” Ushijima asked thrusting his hips up causing a gasp to leave the others mouth.

“To save an innocent human that....oh god...that...ngh...had nothing to do with...ugh...your quarrel with Iwaizumi,” Suga barely got out as his orgasm was approaching. 

Ushijima scoffed as he grabbed hold of Suga's hips and began pounding up hard as Suga pushed down with each thrust.

The grey-haired male grabbed his own cock and began pumping it before throwing his head back and cumming all over his hand and Ushijima's shirt, “Pull out Toshi. Don't come in me,” he said between breaths.

Ushijima just smirked as he gripped Suga's hips harder and continued thrusting up, “No.”

Suga could easily make him stop and leave him with blue balls, but he never could do it. He could never tell Ushijima no when it came to himself.

Said male pulled Suga into a heated kiss as he thrusted a few more times before releasing his load deep inside of the shorter male.

Suga whimpered into the kiss as he felt the hot cum inside him. 

“Do not start a fight you can't win Toshi,” Suga spoke between kisses.

“I don't plan to lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys....that was it...and yes Suga is now in this too!...there will be other characters involved in this loooovely story! Anyway, drop a kudos and leave a comment! Comments give me life! As always thanks for even taking the time to read my story! :)


End file.
